Tino's Adventures of Twitches
is another Weekenders crossover film made by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot In the magical land of Coventry, the royal witch Miranda gives birth to identical twin daughters on the night of Halloween. The sisters are named Apolla and Artemis after the Olympian twins Apollo and Artemis, the gods of the Sun and Moon, respectively; in accordance with their namesake, Apolla wears an amulet in the shape of the sun and Artemis wears an amulet in the shape of the moon. Their father Aron DuBaer, a powerful warlock, transfers the entirety of his magical powers to protect them from an evil entity known as the Darkness and is killed in the process. Karsh and Ileana assume the task of protecting the twins and flee to a non-magical dimension known as Earth to give them up for adoption. Apolla is adopted by a wealthy couple who name her Camryn Elizabeth Barnes, while Artemis is adopted by a single mother and is named Alexandra "Alex" Nicole Fielding. Alex grows up to be an night owl and stays up until the moon sets, writing about the chronicles of magical twin sisters, unaware that her stories are true. She shares a single bedroom with her close friend Lucinda, after her mother passes away a few months prior to her 21st birthday. Meanwhile, Camryn is a passionate artist and a lark, who wakes up at sunrise to sketch realistic pictures; unbeknownst to her, the images she creates are of Miranda and her homeland Coventry. She is spoiled and outgoing, unlike her quiet and reclusive sister; however, the duo share the traits of kindness and intelligence. On their 21st birthday, Camryn and her best-friend Beth decide to shop, while Alex tries to look for a job. After Karsh and Ileana manipulate Alex into entering the store where Camryn is trying on clothes, the sisters finally encounter each other. Although Camryn is overjoyed to discover Alex, the latter flees the store, prompting the former to grasp her hand. As their magic is released, they discover that they share a sisterly bond and attempt to understand each other. Karsh and Ileana reveal themselves to the twins and inform them about their magical background, after which Alex realizes that her stories about Coventry are true. According to an old prophecy, the sisters are responsible for extinguishing the Darkness and restoring Coventry. As she has the gift of knowledge, Alex refuses to help fulfill the prophecy because her stories end with death. Camryn manages to convince Alex to stay, assuring her that they are unstoppable together, and the two practice their magical powers as they bond. They dub themselves Twitches, deriving the name from the words twin and witches. In the meantime, Miranda senses that her daughters are alive and informs their uncle Thantos, whom she married after Aron's death. The Darkness arrives at Alex's apartment, but the sisters manage to transport themselves to Coventry, and the experience overwhelms Camryn. Despite her sister's pleas, she decides that she does not want to venture further into their destiny. She leaves to participate in her costume birthday party on Earth. Alex, determined to help Coventry without her sister, reunites with Miranda and meets Thantos, who informs her that if Camryn is alone, she is powerless against the Darkness. At her party, due to the gift of sight, Camryn realizes that Thantos is responsible for the Darkness, and she escapes to Coventry after Karsh and Ileana sacrifice themselves to help her. As she reveals her uncle's crimes to Miranda and Alex, Thantos arrives and admits to killing his brother Aron in an attempt to acquire wealth and power. The twins combine their magic of light and love to destroy him and restore Coventry, simultaneously reviving Karsh and Ileana. They then celebrate their birthday on Earth, alongside Miranda and Camryn's adoptive parents, David and Emily. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Serena and the Sailor Scouts, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Lincoln (The Loud House), Lincoln's Sisters (The Loud House), Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, Kazuto Izuka, Narue Nanase, Masaki Maruo, Hajime Yagi, Kanaka Nanase, The Dazzlings, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Grand Duke of Owls, Badalf the Wicked Wizard, Devious Diesel, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Attila and Hun, Megan, Kyoko Kudo, Yuki Kashiwazaki, Aya Kanazawa, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley Quinn, Penguin, Two-Face, Negaduck, Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot, and The Liquidator) and Team Rocket guest stars in this film. * Littlefoot, Tommy and his friends will face Megan again in Pooh's Adventures of Barbie as Rapunzel. *This film takes place after Tino's Adventures of LEGO Friends: Girlz 4 Life (Which explains that Tino, Ash and his friends already faced Megan before), Pooh's Adventures of LEGO Friends: Girlz 4 Life (Which explains that Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda already faced Megan before), ''Pooh's Adventures of Pup Star'' (Which explains that Ash, Littlefoot, Tommy and their friends already know Lincoln and his sister and Lincoln and his sister already faced The Crime Empire, The Grand Duke of Owls and Team Rocket before) and Pooh's Adventures of Cowman: The Uddered Avenger (Which explains that Lincoln and his sisters already faced Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar and The Dazzlings before). * The storyline continues in Tino's Adventures of Twitches Two. Soundtrack # Villains music 1 # Villains music 2 # Withdraw music # Kingdom Hearts II Music - VS Disney Boss (The Encounter) # Big Hero 6 Soundtrack - 17 Big Hero 6 (Henry Jackman) # Kingdom Hearts Music - Squirming Evil # Kingdom Hearts Music - The Deep End (Final battle) # Open My Eyes (Pokémon Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction) (Ending Credits) Transcript Tino's Adventures of Twitches/Transcript Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Magic films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Epic films Category:Travel Films Category:Upcoming films Category:Disney Crossovers Category:Weekenders/Disney crossovers Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Halloween Movies